The Gift (For Her)
by SkyIshtar
Summary: Chloe dreamt of stone. Of endless corridors, of millions of doors etched into the cold rock. Post Season 4


_The Gift_

_A/N: Set after season 4, stop now if you don't want any spoilers_

_The usual, I don't Lucifer I just borrow it from time to time_

Chloe dreamt of stone. Of endless corridors, of millions of doors etched into the cold rock.

Like so many others she had imagined hell to be hot, full of fire and brimstone, of endless screams.

For that was where she was. Hell. She knew it in her heart and in the deepest depths of her soul.

While there was no endless screams every so often one would emanate from behind one of the closed doors. Chloe dared not take a peek, something told her that what was going on inside was not something the living were never meant to see.

He was here. It was hell, he had to be.

An angel must always sit on the throne of hell and he truly was an angel. Her angel.

She raced through the maze of stone, if it was a dream it would end and Chloe was determined to find him before it did. She needed to see him, to see that even in hell he could find a small measure of hope.

She dared not call out, if the demons thought she was there to take away their king they would strike. Chloe had briefly wondered if she could be harmed, even touched in hell but the cold stone beneath her fingers told the truth. She was really in hell and she would find him. Refusing to wake up until she had.

She was lost, the corridors made no sense, she'd turn left and find herself at the end of the same corridor she had just walked down. There was no logic to the maze, if she turned left again at the same corridor she had before she found herself in an entirely different one altogether.

Chloe looked up, looking for some sort of landmark, something she could use to orientate herself, maybe even head towards it.

The spire was hard to miss, towering above the maze, Chloe was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. Made of the same cold stone as the rest of hell, it was too tall and thin to be held up by anything but some supernatural power, angelic or demonic she wasn't sure.

But it was the flash of white that made Chloe's heart sore. White wings perched on top on of the stone spire.

Lucifer.

It could be nobody else.

Hell hadn't changed him. He was still an angel. Still her angel.

Chloe raced towards the spire but the stone walls fought against her, leading her in circles and to dead ends. It was as if hell itself didn't want her to reach its king.

Or maybe Lucifer didn't.

He was king of hell, maybe he controlled its very walls.

She went to call his name, maybe if demons heard her they would take her before Lucifer for punishment, but nothing came out.

She screamed silently, desperate for the devil to hear her.

But hell faded and Chloe woke still screaming his name.

The door swung open and Trixie was there. "Mommy, you okay?"

Chloe forced a smile onto her face. "I'm okay, monkey, go back to bed."

Trixie didn't look convinced but she closed the door leaving Chloe alone in the dark room.

"Kids, right?"

Chloe jumped and reached for her gun and switched on the light.

A young woman sat on the edge of the bed, cropped black hair and a warm smile. It did nothing to calm Chloe's nerves as she pointed her gun at the woman. "Who are you?"

The woman held her hands up. "A friend." A smirk touched one side of her smile. "Well a friend of a friend."

That smile, those eyes. Chloe had only seen those eyes three times before: Amenadiel, baby Charlie.

And Lucifer.

Chloe lowered her gun. "You're one of Lucifer's siblings. You're an angel."

The woman, the angel, lowered her hands. "Guilty as charged. My name is Azrael. You can call me Rae-Rae."

"Ella has a ghost friend called Rae-Rae."

Rae-Rae cringed. "Guilty again."

Chloe lent forward. "Why are you here?"

"Look, Lucifer and I haven't really seen each other for a couple of thousand years. My fault, I know, but we recently reconnected. You can kind of thank Ella for that, see there was this murder but she was going to move and I had to stop her…"

"Woah," Chloe interrupted, "You're rambling."

"Sorry." The warm smile returned. "Long story short: Lucifer sent me."

That got Chloe's attention. "How is he? Where is he? Is he coming back? Why did he send you here?"

"Woah, now you're the one rambling."

"Sorry, please continue."

"Lucifer is still in hell." At least that part of the dream was true. "He's dealing with it, better than some of us thought he would. No, he's not coming back, at least not any time soon. As for why he sent me; he asked me to deliver a gift."

"A gift?" What kind of gift could be sent from hell?

"First thing. I don't agree with this and if our other siblings knew not only wouldn't they agree with it either they would do whatever it took to get it back."

That didn't sound good.

"What is it?"

"Something no human has ever owned, some have been stolen over the years but they have always been retrieved before they could do any real damage but this … this is yours for as long as you leave." Rae-Rae handed her a box. "Guard it well, wars have been fought over these, people will kill for second glance."

Standing up wings as black as night flared out behind the angel. "I leave it in your capable hands."

With a flap of her wings Azrael was gone.

It took a good ten minutes for Chloe to gain the courage to open the box.

A feather.

A snow white feather was the only thing in the box.

Lucifer's feather.

From the wings he had cut off again and again. The wings he used to return to hell.

For her.

Wings that he hated, that he had kept for her.

For her.

Always for her.

Placing the feather carefully back inside its box she placed it next to her bed.

She understood why people would kill for a second glance.

While she didn't return to hell in her dreams she dreamt of white wings, and of the angel they belonged to.

_A/N: Review, follow, favorite it keeps me motivated_

_ I wrote this in a day please be kind_


End file.
